The invention relates generally to apparatus for facilitating the collection of debris, such as leaves, and more specifically to a ramp and container combination.
The collection of various kinds of debris, such as fallen leaves and the like, for containment prior to subsequent disposal, is a chore which confronts many persons.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a debris collection device which facilitates the transfer of debris from a pile to a container.
It is an object of the invention to provide debris collection apparatus which permits transfer of debris without the need for bending or stooping.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a debris collection device which is readily mobile.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of collection apparatus which is easily assembled, disassembled and stored.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a container which is easily completely filled.
Still further, another object of the invention is the provision of a container which is readily replaceable.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a collector suited to the storage of refuse.